The present technology relates to a technology for transferring a screen image.
The uses of graphics of high image quality have spread, such for example as uses in which a personal computer or a game dedicated machine executes an application such as a game, a simulation, or the like using high-quality three-dimensional computer graphics, or reproduces video contents obtained by combining actually photographed images with computer graphics.
On the other hand, display performance of display panels of mobile apparatuses such as smart phones, tablet terminals, and the like has been enhanced, and computer graphics and video of high image quality are also used in the mobile apparatuses.